wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Violus
(to be explained in chapter Undercity)|faction = |class = |level = Varies on Chapter, starts at ~17|in game realm = Sentinels|in game chapter = Tenaris/ lv. 44}} (psst... see my blog) Introduction I have no images yet, will work on that. Violus is a night elf, but isn't quite sure of what she is, who she is, or where she came from. She crash landed on the coast of the mountains of Dun murogh, the ship was lost to the deeps of the ocean and as the only survivor, she drifted to shore on flotsam junk. That's the first thing she can remember, dawn, drifting somewhere in the vast oceans towards an endless mountain landscape, it was like a dream. When she landed she had almost nothing with her, she had basic clothing, a nearly broken bow, a hunting knife, a locket that got smashed shut in the wreckage, and Patches. Patches was a young wolf, and long-time companion of Violus, as far as she has had memory, Patches had been with her. After her landing, she slowly woke up, and without food or fresh water, she attempted to scale the mountains, after several unsuccessful attempts, she gave up and traveled along the coastline, northbound. Story Chapter 1-Lost Violus slowly woke up to the sunset on the horizon. In her view was nothing but vast ocean, behind her were immensely large mountains and cliff faces. To either side, was more of the same, as far as she could see. She got up, worn and tired, and hungry, to a small wolf licking her hand. She was dazed, and confused, "what happened?" she muttered under her breath, "am I... dead?" Her stomach growled and she cringed, "yeah, I'm either in hell, or I'm alive." The small wolf whimpered, and continued to lick her hands, as if asking for food, "aw... you're cute, I bet you're hungry too," she talked to it as if she had expected it to understand her, "sorry, I don't have anything." She looked at her feet, she picked up maybe 50 arrows and a beaten bow. She picked them up and put the bow around her back. She found a hunting knife sheathed at her side, and discovered a chain locket wrapped around her hand. She immediately tried to open it, it wouldn't open and she began furiously struggling to get it opened. It didn't work. Agitated she looked around, "nowhere to go but up..." she stared at the cliff faces and mountains depressed. She began to climb, she got up a few feet, then her confidence grew, "this isn't so hard, won't be too much longer now," she looked up and saw how much farther she had to go. She gasped quickly then continued climbing. She grabbed a rock and it slipped out of the dirt, and she slid down the slippery muddy mountainside. She got to the bottom then stood up and looked around her, "now what?" The small wolf barked at her then ran towards the north. "well, alright," she said almost to herself, "if you insist." She began running north, following the wolf. As she ran she found a torn collar, it read Patches, she immediately made the connection to the wolf, "Patches!" she shouted through the distance, the wolf stopped and looked back, "that's your name then." She ran, following the wolf northward. They came to a foggy ocean shore. "more ocean... now what?" Violus muttered under her breath. Patches had gone into the water and begun to swim. "Wait!" she shouted, "how do you know what's out there?!" Patches ignored her and swam faster. She ran into the water and swam after him. After about a half hour of swimming she began to get worn out, the wolf, which was beginning to seem like some kind of angel or demon with unlimited endurance, was still swimming, relentlessly. "How in the world can you keep going?" she asked, quietly. Suddenly she saw something in the water, "what is that?" the thing began to move towards her, fast, it was a crocolisk, even though she didn't know it yet. She swam away from it, and lost track of Patches. She had realized that that thing was out to get her, and was now swimming for her life. She looked back for a second, and swam into a rocky cliff. "Ouch!" she screamed, then she silenced herself, realizing she was surrounded by crocolisks, all swimming towards her slowly. She screamed and scrambled out of the water, hoping that they couldn't follow her. "That was close" she said to herself. Then the crocolisks came onto land and she screamed again. They ran after her and patches jumped out of nowhere and attacked one of them. She then looked back and though only to defend her newfound companion. She quickly drew her bow and instinctively fired an arrow into the eye of the crocolisk that Patches was attacking. The rest backed off and swam back into the bay. Patches ran back to her. "How did I...?" she said when she heard voices of in the distance. She ended up in Menethil Harbor, the Wetlands. The town seemed gloomy, the inhabitants depressed, and defeated. She walked through the fortress, "hey," she said as she attempted to talk to some of the guards, they didn't respond, as if she was too unimportant for their time. "Can you help me please," she continued, ignoring that fact that she was being ignored. Her stature compared to the guards was small, she had no concept of the fact that she was young, maybe only 15 years old. But comparing her size to the size of the guards, she quickly discovered that fact. "Please! I need help," she begged. "What do you think she's doing here?" one of the soldiers asked the others. Another guard looked over, "go home night elf," he said, dismissively. Now feeling as depressed as most of the guards, she sulked away from the group and towards the gates of the city. "Help me!" she heard a voice yell from the swamps. She ran up to one of the guards at the gate, "didn't you hear that? some-one needs help!" she exclaimed enthusiastically at one of the guards. "It's too dangerous out there to go look for anyone, I hope he can get back." The guard muttered, half ignoring her. "absolutely useless," she said to herself as she ran out into the swamps, without thinking. The guard didn't seem to care much. As she ran out, the fog grew thick, and she looked back, the gate and walls were barely visible. She kept going, in the direction of the yells. As they traveled through the swamp, they encountered little resistance, they found a wounded guard lying in the swamps. "Hey!" she shouted, "are you alright?" she ran towards him, he was barely conscious. She awakened him, and got him to his feet. They slowly made their way back to the road. "The murlocs..." he stuttered, "they were watching..." "The what?" she asked. Suddenly Patches began to growl and snarl at the bog. A small blue frog-like creature appeared from the mist. "Is that one of them?" she asked curiously. The murloc walked towards her, and made a bubbling sound. "Aw, how could that thing possibly be dangerous?" Then two more cam from the mist, and another 4 from behind her. "Uh..." she waited to see what would happen. Suddenly the murlocs attacked. She screamed and Patches moved to defend her. The guard stumbled towards them and drew his sword, but fell to the ground. "Get out of here, quickly," he said. "No," she replied, "I'm not leaving you alone for these monsters," she drew her knife and savagely attacked one of the murlocs. They were viscous, but muscularly weak, it wasn't hard to throw them off and keep them at bay. They took out four of them, but more and more kept coming. She threw the guards arm around her, and began to move as fast as possible back towards the town. The wall came into sight. "I don't believe it," a guard said, "they're alive! get out there help them!" six guards came out and drew the murlocs back. Another guard came out and took the injured soldier back into the town. Violus and Patches followed. "Awesome," she told the guard, "now I need some help, I'm lost, I have no memory, do you know who I am, or where I came from?" "No, but you won't find many answers here," the injured guard said, "I'm sorry I cannot provide much more information that you are a night elf, by the looks of it a young one. Your people are from a place called Teldrasil, but that doesn't make much sense because you're halfway across the world from there. Take the road east, through Loch Modan, to Ironforge. You may find more answers there. It's a long journey, so make sure to bring some provisions." "Thanks," Violus said. "Before you leave, pick up some more arrows, and maybe a better bow, I can spare you a few gold coins. Take this," the guard said as a medical officer was patching up a wound on his leg. He tossed a ring at her, "it's a magical ring, it glows white light when danger draws near." "Thanks again," she said as she headed away to a blacksmith. She bought a quiver, some boots, and some more arrows, then headed out. Chapter 2- The Journey To Loch Modan A Violus walked through the swamps, she looked back, Menethil Harbor seemed like a distant memory. She looked around herself, nothing but a small narrow cobblestone pathway, and fog. "Is anything in this world exciting?" she asked herself. As she looked across the swamps she saw a light in the distance. "Hey!" she shouted, "is anyone out there?" She began racing towards the light, Patches following closely. When she got to the light, she saw it was just a flame lit lantern. Somewhat depressed she looked around, she was at a fork in the path, "Great?" she said aloud, "now what am I supposed to do?" She pulled out an arrow and spun it up in the air. It landed and pointed eastward, luckily. She picked the arrow back up and continued walking along the pathway. As she walked her ring began to glow slightly, "hey is it just me or is it getting brighter here?" she asked aloud, then looked at the ring, and quickly drew an arrow to her bow. "Who's out there?" she shouted into the mist, aiming her bow, "show yourself." She heard a horse coming from down the pathway, and aimed towards the noise. "Stop now or I'll shoot!," she demanded. After getting no response she shot into the fog, and the horse reared up and neighed, scared. A man fell off of it, he had arrows in his chest, and was dead. The horse ran off towards Menethil Harbor. Violus looked at the body, then took a few supplies. She pulled the arrows out, they didn't look the same as the one's she had gotten in Menethil, the blade was chipped, the feathers looked like they'd been smashed, and were red. She looked out in the distance as she heard a noise. She slowly drew an arrow back again, and prepared to fire. Her ring glowed brighter. There were at least two of them, she could tell that, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She took the cloak off of the dead rider and put it, then hid in the swamp aside the road, hiding her ring. Two orcs came up to the body, one of them had a fierce looking bow, and the other had a large ax. The ax-wielding orc said something to other, then smacked him. The other responded and pushed the first orc into the marsh. Behind Violus, a crocolisk had stealthily crawled up. She turned around and was practically staring at it, eye to eye. Too afraid to get the attention of the orcs, she remained still. The Croc snarled, and an arrow went through its head. The orc with the bow said something, then they both walked away. "That was close," Violus said relieved. She got up and continued walking east. After walking for a total of 3 days, she arrived at a very large artificial tunnel through the mountains. "I hope that it's abandoned," Violus said to herself, "Not like it makes a difference, the path leads here, and it's too late to go back." She walked into the tunnel, it was dark and long, she came out at a small flat of grass, leading only to another tunnel. "How many of these things are there?" She looked up, the sky was growing brighter, "the sun... I sure haven't seen this in a while. Well at least I know I went in the right direction now." She heard a noise form the next tunnel, her ring glowed slightly, "whatever it is, I hope it's alone." She quietly walked through the tunnel, and came out on another grassy flat. There was an orc, not paying any attention, sitting in the grass. She attempted to creep past him, but tripped over a rock. The orc looked over and grabbed two axes from his side. Patches jumped at the orc, and began to attack. Violus fired an arrow and hit one of the orc's hands. The orc jumped back, dropping an axe, then took a wild strike at Patches as he roared. Pathces got thrown back, and Violus fired an arrow directly between the orc's eyes. The orc fell to the ground, dead. "How can I not remember my own name, and still know how to fire arrows with such deadly accuracy," she questioned, "not going to worry about that right now." She ran down the next tunnel, and through another one, until finally she emerged into a muggy lake front. She saw a campfire and ran towards it. "Hey," she yelled at the dwarves at the camp, "can you help me?" The dwarves looked at her, confused and slightly disinterested. "I suppose," one of the dwarves said to her, "what is that you need?" "Yes thank you," she said as she was interrupted. "Your welcome lassie," the dwarf said, "I'm sure I can help, I've got everything you need, mining equipment, smithing equipment, I've even got some food if ya're any hungry." Violus's face went form enthusiastic to let down within an instant, "that's not exactly what I've had in mind." "Well what on earth are ya looking for then? hmm?" the dwarf said, annoyed, "what could anyone possibly need besides that?" "Directions?" Violus said. "Oh of course, she doesn't care about Loch Modan," the dwarf said, agitated, "she's just trying to get to Ironforge, just like everyone else." "Yes, exactly!" Violus said enthusiastically. "Well too bad," the dwarf said, "I lost my last good customer to Ironforge, I'm not risking anymore." "Well, I'd hate to break it to ya pal, but I don't have any money," Violus said. "No money?" the dwarf said, confused, "if ya ain't got any money, then why would you be headed to Ironforge?" "I need answers... I think they might be in Ironforge." "Well that simply won't do!" the Dwarf said, "goin' to Ironforge without any money to spend on mining and weapons. But no worries, I got the just thing for ya to do to make some money." "If I help you, then can you please point me towards Ironforge?" "Alrighty then, we have an agreement. First I need my mining gear from those wretched kobolds. They over-ran my mining caverns and stole my equipment. If it weren't for that, I'd still have workers... I'll get workers quickly with extra mining gear." "Alright, on it." Violus said, annoyed. She ran off towards the lake. She arrived at the caverns and walked up to them. Her ring glowed brightly suddenly. And Patches jumped at a short animalish looking thing as it shouted out, "Attack!" Violus started firing arrows at the kobolds. They didn't take much to go down, and soon they all retreated away from the caverns. She ran back towards the camp. "Alright, the caverns are clear," Violus said to the dwarf as she unloaded a sackful of mining equipment, "now how do I get to Ironforge?" "Hold your horses lassie," the dwarf said, "you can't be leaving now, it's almost sunset, traveling at nigh-time is dangerous ya know." Violus looked at him with a blank face, annoyed, "okay... got anyplace where I can stay?" "Of course I do, I run an inn just down the path, of course... your staying there will cost ya." "But I just helped you get your mining gear!" Violus shouted. "Don't be silly, I could have done that myself, and the agreement was for directions not a stay at the inn, I could change it for ya, but that means I'd want a little more work for directions to Ironforge." "Fine, what do you want now?" Violus said bluntly. "I'll tell ya in the morning lassie, too late tonight." "but... but... ok, whatever," Violus agreed reluctantly. The next morning Violus walked outside and was greeted by the dwarf, "alright lassie, here's what I need from ya now, I need iron ore, and lots of it so I can start making things people want to buy again." "How exactly do I get iron?" Violus said as the dwarf tossed her a pickax, "I'm afraid I'm not much of a miner." "Don't be ridiculous," the dwarf responded, "you ought to make sure to have the bag full by mid-day if you want to make it to Dun Murogh by nightfall." Violus went off annoyed and came bag with the bag filled, "done, now which way do I go?" "I'm gonna need one more thing from ya lassie." "I've done enough for you don't you think, now tell me how to get to Ironforge," Violus shouted. "Relax, it's easy, I want to put up some of these flyers on the walls of Ironforge." "Loch Modan Mining Tools" Violus read the flyer on top of the sack, "well I'm going to need something to carry them in won't I?" Violus said smuggly. "Exactly, and for a small fee, I'd be happy to help ya out lassie, that'l be 5 silver coins," the dwarf held out his hand. "Alright, and which way is Ironforge?" Violus asked before she gave him the money. "It's pretty simple, just follow the road like you have been," the dwarf said, "5 silver coins for that bag." "How on earth am I going to carry these without a bag, it's be a shame if i lost them off of a cliff or something on the way." "Alright fine," the dwarf said, "here ya go." The dwarf tossed her a large back. Violus then headed out, on here way to Ironforge. Chapter 3- Through Snow and Ice, Ironforge Bound Violus emerged from a mountain pass into Dun Murogh. It wasn't like the murky, muggy lands she had seen so far in the Wetlands and at Loch Modan. The ground was covered in snow, and it wasn't flat and lacking topography, it was filled with hills and trees. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen since the first sunset she could remember. She had a strange feeling of being close to home, even though she had no idea what home was. She trudged through the snow as the sun began to set, "it's beautiful, but it's almost night-time, I'd better get to a town." She looked across the landscape, "which I can actually see from here!" She ran towards a building on the side of the road, it was abandoned, but good enough to spend the night in. The next morning she had awoken, the sun was shining bright and she headed out right away. It was cold, but as long as the sun was shining, the cold could practically be ignored. She came to a bridge over a frozen river. She ran onto the ice, and slid across the river. As she sat there on her knees a couple of dwarves had walked towards her. "Are you lost?" one of them asked. The dwarf was a brutish looking man, he practically dwarfed (PUN!) the dwarves she had seen in Loch Modan, and he carried a rather large club looking weapon. "Not if I'm not headed towards Ironforge," Violus answered. "And what business does a night elf have in Dun Murogh?" the dwarf questioned. "I'm sorry, but am I not welcome here?" Violus said, rather agitated by his attitude. "No, no, forgive my rudeness, it's my job and duty as a guard of Ironforge." "What's that club you're carrying?" Violus asked him. "It's a blunderbuss..." "A what?" "A gun...." the dwarf was shocked of her knowledge. "I'm sorry, I lost my memory a few days back, could you explain it in a little more detail?" Violus said smiling. "Well," the dwarf started, "it's like a bow, except it uses these pellets instead of arrows," the dwarf loaded the gun and aimed it at patches. "NO!" Violus shouted, "don't shoot it at Patches!" The dwarf was thrown off, "oh, sorry." The dwarf re-aimed at a tree, and fired. Violus looked at the tree, stunned by the damage it had done, and even more so by the sound and sight of the weapon firing, "wooooow. That looks pretty dangerous," she said, "hey doesn't your friend talk at all?" "Actually, he's a mute, poor fellow got his jaw busted up when a weapon malfunctioned and fired backwards into his mouth," the dwarf answered her, in an almost laughing tone. "Ouch, that must have hurt," Violus said, feeling sorry. "Don't worry about him, he's a mighty strong one. Anyways you could probably get to Ironforge by sunset if you hurry. Just keep following the path, your lucky it's such a warm day with no snowfall." "Warm day?" Violus said, discouraged, "I just can't wait to see what a cold day is here. Anyways, thanks!." Violus ran off before the dwarf got another chance to talk. Violus continued on her way to Ironforge, when she got to the gates, she was astounded by the massive size of the place, "now... time to start getting some answers." She walked towards the first guard she saw, "hi can you help me, I'm lost and don't know-" "Well you're on the right trail, any of the guards here can direct to any other part of city, where do ya need to be?" the guard interrupted. "Well, that's just it... I don't know where I'm going, I was hoping to get some help, you see, I've-" "Sorry lassie, all I can do is give ya directions, however you might get some more help from the gnomes, they seem to know everything." the guard interrupted again. "Ok," Violus said as she ran off, then stopped, "wait, I don't know where they are." "Just keep going that way 'til ya run into short people." "But... everyone here is short," Violus said. The guard was suddenly insulted, "no really short people, and not as tough, with a lot less hair too." "Ok thanks!" Violus ran off. She got to the tinker-town, and accidentally ran into a gnome, "oh sorry little one, have you lost your parents." "Hey! you think I'm automatically a kid cuase I'm short you purple haired freak!" The gnome said. "Who are you calling a freak! I guess you're the short short people that guard told me about!" Violus responded in anger, then she calmed down, "sorry about that, I get uptight when people insult me..." "You're tellin' me," the gnome responded, then walked off. Violus saw a gnome standing on top of a gear sticking out of the ground, "hey, you look like you might be able to help me." "Sorry, the deeprun tram is out of commission, can't help," the older gnome said. "That's ok, I need something other than that," Violus said, "I've lost my memory and need help at figuring out how to find out who I am, and where I am supposed to be, if I am supposed to be anywhere." "Well... hmm..." the gnome said thinking, "I'd try going to Teldrasil if I were you, that's where your kind comes from, but I'm sure you know that already." "I do, how do I get there?" Violus asked. "Normally I'd say to take the tram to Stormwind then take a boat to north western Kalimdor, but the tram is not operational..." "Okay... so any way I can help make it operational again?" "If you insist..." the gnome began explaining... Not too long ago, the gnomes were a proud people, well tinkered with new machines and created a vast underground mechanical fortress. But our people split when we discovered a knew substance that was harmful. Alas, the weaker of us against use of this new element were driven out, and forced to take refuge elsewhere. The deeprun tram was built shortly after, but we are simply running out of power sources like we used to have in the Gnomeregan. If you could somehow infiltrate the Gnomeregan, and take back some of our power generators, then we could get the tram running again. "Well then I guess I'll just do that," Violus said, as if it was that simple. "It's not that simple," the gnome said, "the gnomes there have allied with ferocious pests, and have in addition built a small army of machines. Going in alone would be suicide, and I object to allowing you to go in alone." "I won't be alone," Violus said, "I have Patches!" "... ...you will need more than that," the gnome responded, "it will take some highly skilled professionals, at least 5 warriors, skilled in combat." "Okay... any idea where I might find such a group?" Violus asked. "uh... Stormwind..." the gnome said, despaired. "I'm beginning to see the dilemma..." Violus said, "why not the dwarves here, they seem like they'd be more than capable." "Some may be willing, but dwarves rarely involve themselves in others' troubles. And they don't fancy the deeprun tram over more traditional paths of travel." "Gnomes then, surely there are gnomes willing to go with me." Violus said. "The gnomes would probably be less likely to go back there than dwarves, we know how difficult the adventure will be." Across the opening, a human was arguing with a gnome, "What do you mean it's out of commission? I need to get to Stormwind, I'll walk through the tunnel if I have to!" the agitated warrior said, as he trudged through a few gnomes desperate to keep him out of the tunnel. "Please don't, it's dangerous, if the trams go online, you'll be killed!" on of the gnomes said. "He'll do," Violus said, "can you explain what you just told me to him?" "Uh... sure... um, you do realize who that is don't you?" the old gnome said. "I have no memory," she said bluntly, "of course not." "That's prince Anduin Wrynn, the ruler of Stormwind Kingdom!" the gnome informed her. "Prince... all the more reason for him to help, he needs to get there too." Violus said smugly. She walked up to Anduin, withy puppy dog eyes and asked him for help, "hey since we're both desperate to get to Stormwind, why don't we work together and solve the problem?" "How exactly do plan on doing that," the prince responded bluntly. "Well," said the old gnome, "it involves a risky, dangerous, and daring adventure into the Gnomeregan, to recover our lost power generators. Surely something such a decorated man as yourself could pull off." "Fine," Anduin responded, "Where is it?" "To the west," the gnome said, "if you leave first thing in the morning, you'll get there by mid day tomorrow." "I don't have time for that," Anduin said decisively, "we're leaving now, all three of us, let's go." The prince began walking towards the gates of Ironforge. "Now..." Violus said depressed. "The three of us?!" the gnome questioned, shocked. "Yes, it's your machine isn't it, you should be relentless to get it working again," Anduin stated. "Well alright," the gnome said, "I suppose you could use the help of an old gnome mage," "What's your name, gnome?" Anduin asked. "I am called Albus Fizzlebang," the gnome replied, "and what my you go by night elf?" "Well, um..." Violus responded nervously. "What's your name oh so brave night elf," Anduin asked promptly. "I uh... don't really know..." Violus responded. "How is it that you don't even know your own name?" Anduin asked, "I lost my memory, which is why I need to get to Stormwind." Violus answered. "Either that or you're hiding something." Anduin said. "I'll vouch for that," Albus responded, "that story is consistent with what she told me a few moments ago." "Alright," Anduin said, "let's hurry, I need to get back to Stormwind as soon as possible." The three left Ironfroge and headed for the Gnomeregan. Chapter 4- The Gnomes and the Machines TBE Chapter 5- Westfall TBE Chapter 6- The Deadmines, Under New Management TBE Chapter 7- The Journey to the Redridge Mountains TBE Chapter 8- The Horde! TBE Chapter 9- Answers in Duskwood TBE Chapter 10- The Fastest Way to Kalimdor? TBE Chapter 11- Ashenvale and Warsong TBE Chapter 12- Darkshore TBE Chapter 13- Home at Last? TBE Book 2 Chapter 1- The Barrens TBE Chapter 2- Dustwallow Marshes, the Journey to Theramore TBE Chapter 3- Stormwind Harbor TBE Chapter 4- Return to Menethil Harbor TBE Chapter 5- Hillsbrad Foothills TBE Chapter 6- Alterac Mountains TBE Chapter 7- Ratchet TBE Chapter 8- Stranglethorn Vale TBE Chapter 9- Mudsprocket TBE Chapter 10- Tenaris Desert TBE Chapter 11- Pirates! TBE Chapter 12- The Undercity (this is where the story begins to deviate from official lore and the story of warcraft) Beginning TBE, going to go ahead and write the storyline part that explains who she is and where she comes form. Violus and Aetheras (a paladin traveling with her at the time)walked through the city's canals, the place was empty, and dead, in every sense of the word. As they walked, a ghostly voice echoed throughout the canals, "ah... at last you have arrived. I was beginning to get worried for you Violus." Voilus was shocked and responded, "who are you, and how do you know me?" "Be careful Violus, that is the voice of the Dark Lady, they say she can become invisible, and intangible, allowing herself to walk through walls, and sink a blade directly into your heart without it having to pass through armor first." Aetheras said. "Don't be so foolish paladin," the voice echoed, "I have no intention of putting my own daughter in harms way." "What!?" Violus shouted, unbelieving. "That's not true Violus, your mother was Sylvannis Windrunner," Aetheras said, "this disembodied voice is that of a heathen foul spirit that takes on the form of your deceased family." "If you knew that, then why didn't you tell me that before?" Violus asked him, agitated. "He didn't tell you because he was afraid of you," the voice continued, "afraid of what you might think if you knew about me, if you knew that he was bringing you here to kill your own mother, or at least try," the voice laughed hysterically. "That's not true... Violus, I wanted to spare you the pain of knowing, you cannot even fathom the events that are unfolding right now," Aetheras defended himself, "don't forget, your mother is dead, this monster has nothing to do with her." "Who are you calling a monster you pathetic ingrate?!" the voice angrily shouted. "Well that would certainly explain where my temper comes from," Violus said. "Show yourself! Face justice you undead scum!" Aetheras shouted. An arrow suddenly appeared through his neck. "Me face justice? Don't kid yourself, not after I watched what you humans did to my people," the voice became centralized as Sylvannis appeared out of the shadows and walked towards him, "banshee arrows, they only become solid when they come into contact with living tissue." Aetheras attempting to strike at her with a dagger, it passed through her as though she weren't even there, he then fell to the ground and died. Violus began to slowly back away in fear and shocking disbelief. "Don't be afraid of me, child," Sylvannis said, "I already said I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I?" "You... you're a ghost," Violus said, "part of the scourge..." "No... I am not a part of the scourge, I am the leader of the Forsaken, we have nothing to do with the Lich King and those demon kin." "If you're my mother, then who is my father?" Violus asked. "I am not going to reveal the identity of your father, not yet." Sylvannis said, "since you've come here looking for answers I'll do my best to give them to you, what is it you want to know?" "You're still going to hide things from me?! Why is it that I can't get any information about who I am without travelling all across the world," Violus cried. "Trust me, it's for the better, I will reveal that to you in time, but not now, it's too early." "Fine... then can you tell me what I am, where I come from? anything?" "You are a Blood Elf, you are 26 years old if I remember correctly." "Then you must be screwed up, it's been three years sense that shipwreck that I lost my memory in, and I couldn't have been older than... 15 then." Violus responded. "No, don't let your appearance fool you, you simply age slowly." "Okay, so I'm going to take a wild guess, and say my father must be a night elf." "It doesn't matter what he is now," Sylvannis said, "the only thing that's important now is that you keep moving forward. I think I feel a strong alliance will be re-forged before the end comes, that you have unknowingly ensured. The blood elves... they will trust you, you are my heir." "What are you getting at? I've never seen the blood elves before. I didn't even know I was one until a few moments ago." "You lost your memory, didn't you? Trust me, they will know who you are, regardless." "And how is that?" Violus asked. "Because, you will carry the most treasured Windrunner family heirloom," Sylvannis said, as she tossed Violus her bow. "Okay..." Violus said as she looked at the bow, "what about this alliance that you're talking about?" "Before we were driven from our home, we had an alliance with humans, that alliance was severed shortly after my death." "I'm still having trouble grasping how you can be so sure..." "I can sense human blood in you, royalty, and I'm not referring to the identity of your father..." "Anduin..." Violus whispered to herself. "You must leave now," Sylvannis said, "the next part of your journey, of everyone's journey will take some time. Return to Stormwind, and be weary of enemies that would not allow old alliances to forge themselves. And of course those who fight for control over this world." "What about the Blood Elves?" Violus asked, "I thought I was supposed to gain their trust?" "You have their trust, believe me, it is the human's trust you should be careful of. Take my horse, it has served me well in undeath, and should now serve you." Sylvannis told her as a horse emerged from the shadows, "you will make it as far as the edge of the Silverpine before you should leave it to return to me." "Alright, good-bye," Violus said. "Once you get to Hillsbrad take the fastest way you can, fly to Ironforge, then take the Deeprun tram. Farewell." Chapter 13- Alliance Traitor TBE Book 3 Chapter 1- Say Good-bye TBE Chapter 2- Plaguelands and the Grand Revelation TBE Chapter 3- Through The Burning Steppes and the Searing Gorge TBE Chapter 4- The Blasted Lands TBE Chapter 5- Kill Kil'jaeden TBE Chapter 6- The Skull of Gul'dan TBE Chapter 7- The Tomb of Sargaras TBE Chapter 8- The Alliance of Humans and Orcs TBE Chapter 9- Arthas Must Die TBE Chapter 10- Good Versus Evil TBE Chapter 11- Clash of the Titans TBE Chapter 12- Cataclysm TBE Chapter 13- The Battle for their Souls TBE Chapter 14- Ruins of Stormwind TBE